Save those Time
by MadoHomu
Summary: All Madoka ever wanted was to be strong enough to save the people around her. But how could Madoka save that pretty lady she met when she realized she herself was the one who needed to be saved? Partially AU
1. Chapter 1

Save those Time

All Madoka ever wanted was to be strong enough to save the people around her. But how could Madoka save that pretty lady she met when she realized she herself was the one who needed to be saved? Partially AU

* * *

If Madoka could make one wish right now, it would be to bring this family's pain away. She grabbed onto the clipboard tightly, biting the inside of her cheeks as she forced herself to look away before tears started forming in her eyes. The doctor gave an inward sigh, clearing his throat silently and moved away, deciding to give the family some space and Madoka followed. Two nurses were left behind to patiently wait before they could wheel the dead patient out.

It was just a normal Friday night, normal as in it's usual to see families crying over the death or their husband, only child, father or sister or anyone that they loved from the bottom of their heart. People drink on Friday nights after one whole week of terror and they wanted to let it loose and somehow, drunk driving, hit-and-run, fighting with broken beer bottles... Madoka didn't even feel like thinking anymore.

"I'll file in the report personally." Doctor Hiashi turned and faced the small nurse of his. "I have something I need to check there too so might as well I'll do the reporting. You can get some rest before continuing your shift."

Madoka straightened her posture and nodded, giving a bow afterwards. Madoka gave a heavy sigh after he left. She's still just a small nurse, putting on gloves for doctor, handing equipment, reporting the blood pressure and such... but after every operation of hers, she felt like falling apart from the tension in the surgery room. Her dream was to become a doctor and to save people's lives, but she was never too sure of herself and her capabilities. Shaking her head, she continued walking to the room where her private locker was.

It was already 2 in the morning and Madoka tried to keep her yawn but she failed. Slapping her cheeks to keep herself awake, she continued her rounds around the hospital. It was quiet, and the hospital was dimly lit since it's already so late and no visitors should be here at this timing. It was creepy at the start when she knew that she had to do this alone, but later on, she became familiar with it and she was no longer that afraid of the dark anymore.

She stopped outside ward 34 and pushed the door open, closing it shut quietly behind her. Walking to the sleeping man who just had his appendix removed, she checked that all machines were operating perfectly and all of his condition was fine before she walked out of the door to continue to the next ward. After shutting the door once again, Madoka turned and was about to walk when she nearly yelled.

"Ah!-" Madoka clasped her mouth tightly and blinked. A little child, her age should be around five, was staring back at her. She had long curly brown hair, her dark brown eyes staring blankly at Madoka. She was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants.

"Hello..." Madoka couldn't help but her voice shivered, still unable to calm herself down after getting a shock. She bent down and smiled sweetly at the kid. "What's your name?"

The child blinked.

"It's very late at night and visiting hours are long over... are your parents here?" Madoka continued smiling.

The small kid tilted her head.

Madoka bit her lips and straightened. She fumbled her nurse pocket for a while but couldn't find a pen. She jogged over to the empty counter just a few meters away and plucked out a pen and a paper. Walking back quickly, she was about to ask for the kid's parents' number but she widened her eyes. The child was no where to be found. Madoka licked her lips and slightly crumpled the paper in her hands. She stood there for a long time and started scratching her head, softly laughing at herself.

"I'm just tired I guess. Too tired." Madoka went back to the counter and put the pen and paper back to its place before heading to the next ward. After checking the entire floor and helping her other colleagues to sort out some paperwork, Madoka ended her shift in the morning. The weird moment between that small little girl was long forgotten.

.

.

Madoka almost collided into a patient while she was rushing towards the entrance. She apologized swiftly and continued running until she met with another nurse that she was going to work with. Nodding their head in union, they moved quickly to the emergency unit together. Her small walkie talkie sounded two minutes ago, calling for her assistance at the emergency unit that she was rushing to at that very moment.

When the two of them reached, she glanced at the stretcher that two doctors and another nurse was gathering around. A blonde woman was lying on the stretcher, struggling very desperately as if she was in pain or something. The nurse and one of the doctor was holding her down.

"Madoka. Oxygen mask." Doctor Hiashi instructed.

Madoka nodded and rushed away.

A nurse quickly scanned through the chart of information she got in her hand. "Tomeo Mami, no past medical conditions."

Madoka passed the oxygen mask to the more experienced nurse and she put it over Mami who was still violently shaking on the stretcher. Madoka took in a deep breath and helped another nurse to pin Mami down while Doctor Hiashi flicked the syringe a few times before injecting the liquid into the blonde's vein. She managed to calm down a bit, but it seems like she was still in pain, trying to break away from something and Madoka knew it wasn't their grip but was trying to free herself from but something else.

All of the sudden, Mami flung open her eyes and wanted to sit up but she was still being held down. Impossible... By now, she should be already unconscious when she was injected but she still had the energy to even try to fling and swing her limbs around. Doctor Hiashi called the other nurse to bring in the things he stated while Madoka continued to hold Mami down.

"Despair."

Madoka widened her eyes, not sure if she heard that right. She looked up but the rest of her colleagues made no impression that they heard the voice.

"Demons."

Her pink eyes flew to Mami as her eyes widened even further. Mami had calmed down a lot now and her pretty, big and bright yellows eyes were staring directly at her, as if trying to see right through her. Thinking that the anesthesia finally kicked in, the other doctors and nurses let go and were starting to prepare to bring Mami to her new ward while Madoka locked her gaze with Mami. Madoka, however, was still holding onto Mami's un-moving arm and staring back at her, not able to look away at the moment.

"The oxygen mask can be removed now." The doctor said.

By reflex when an order was made, Madoka finally could look away and remove the oxygen mask as told and was about to shut the operating machine when all of the sudden Mami sat up straight immediately. Madoka yelped in surprise and stepped back, shocked at her sudden movement but Mami was faster as she grabbed her arm.

"You can't run." Mami whispered.

Madoka gasped. A cold shivered went through her spine. The grip around Madoka's wrist was becoming stronger and stronger that she started wincing.

"Le-Let go..."

"Put her down!" Doctor Hiashi ordered the rest.

"They can see you!" Mami screamed at Madoka.

Not knowing exactly what happened, Mami abruptly released her grip and Madoka fell back when she was suddenly freed from the force that was pulling her forward. She knocked against an operating machine for the oxygen mask and before she could even register what just happened, she heard shouts around her and then darkness.

.

.

Headache.

Peeling her eyes open, Madoka shut her eyes immediately at the sudden brightness that pierced her eyes. Slowly again, she opened them, finally able to accommodate to the lighting. She sat up and rubbed her head for a bit and looked around.

She's in the resting room, the warm blanket pooled on her lap after she sat up. Staring at the clock, she realized she must have slept her entire shift away till late morning. Madoka hit her head and sighed.

"You're awake."

Madoka looked up abruptly before turning back to know where the voice come from. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Sayaka." Madoka called before frowning a little. "But... why are you here?"

Sayaka sighed and walked over to the sofa. "You didn't picked up your phone so I called the hospital to find out you got knocked out." Sayaka slumped against the back of the sofa. "What on earth happened?"

"A patient sort of went a little mad and I guess I slipped and hit something." Madoka said sheepishly before her eyes shot up and she stared at her wrist. She wasn't surprise when her wrist was still red from the grab beforehand. Mami... if she remembered correctly. That was her name. She looked violent that time, but her face features told Madoka she was rather a gentle person. But her strength was amazing... Madoka continued looking at her wrist. She knew she shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"You alright to go?" Sayaka asked.

Madoka bit her lips. "Oh no I'm sorry!" She quickly leaped out from the sofa but quickly grabbed her arm that probably hit the machine previously and winced in pain. Sayaka immediately went over to Madoka's side.

"Hey there, what's the hurry?" Sayaka carefully stroked Madoka's arm, as if that would bring the pain away.

"You must be missing work to get here..." Madoka slightly pouted.

Sayaka sighed at her over-caring best friend. "I was given a break for today, that's why I called you to ask if you want to have late breakfast and then I ended up knowing you were here."

Madoka heaved a sigh of relief, being glad that she was no a hindrance to Sayaka's work. She worked as a full time cashier at a small yet busy music CD shop located in town. She_ totally_ didn't want to work there just to get a discounted price if she were to buy a few CDs.

"You should take the day off today." Sayaka casually said while Madoka was packing her things.

"There's no need for that. This isn't even a problem, not like I hit my head, I'm probably just too tired and fainted." Madoka waved her off.

Sayaka gave a wave in the air. "Isn't _that_ already a problem?"

.

.

After dropping by to eat a quick breakfast, Sayaka brought Madoka home since the naggy blue-haired best friend insisted that Madoka should have plenty of rest. Finally, she was alone in her house. Her parents and her brother was living much further away from town and Madoka rented this small apartment by herself since it was closer to the hospital. She sometimes missed home, but she was just to selfless to take a week off for herself to have some bonding moments with her family. But sometimes, she could be regard as selfish, leaving the people who loved her for the sake of others.

Madoka lay tiredly on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. Images of that weird and terrifying blonde woman flashed across her mind and she quickly shut her eyes.

_"They can see you."_

They...

Who _are_ _They_?

_"Demons."_

_"Despair."_

Madoka shook her head, her eyes remained shut. Before long, she fell asleep instead.

.

.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to come today?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Madoka looked up Doctor Hiashi and gulped. She really respected Doctor Hiashi who had been guiding her throughout the year but there were times when she was a little afraid of him, maybe due to his stern looking face whenever he was talking. She wasn't sure if he knew about this himself.

"I'm alright, I still can work fine, Sir." Madoka tried to say in a determined voice.

Doctor Hiashi sighed and gave a small pat on her tiny shoulder. "You'll just be in charge of taking rounds."

"But-"

"No buts. Either that or you take the day off."

Madoka retreated and shoulder slumped. Smiling a little, she sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'll do the rounds."

.

.

_"They can see you."_

Madoka shut her eyes once more and she stopped on her tracks. Taking a deep breath and trying to invade her own thoughts with cute cats and dogs, she continued walking and finally reached the last ward at the end of the corridor. After checking this one, she would take a fifteen minute break before making her way to the next floor.

She stared at her clipboard before she gape at it for a long moment.

Tomoe Mami. The chart wrote.

Madoka let out a long breathe after realizing she had been holding onto one ever since she read that name. Her hands started shivering and suddenly, she felt like she didn't know how to breath. She had heard from Doctor Hiashi that after she fainted, Mami fell into a vegetative state and didn't show any signs of waking up at all. The reason why she suddenly became like this was unknown.

Wrapping her fingers around the cold doorknob, Madoka gave a shaky smile to herself. Mami was currently unconscious, and there should be no reason why she was scared at all. And it's just a five minute check on her equipment and her condition and she'll be done with it. She could do this, Madoka told herself. But when she remembered that stare the blonde woman gave yesterday, she shuddered.

Pushing the door open, she stopped into the dim lit room and almost got the shock of her life.

A person was standing by the bed, her face was cast down with a shadow, her arms crossed.

Madoka rubbed her eyes but the person was still there and she thought it was a dream since how could a person pass by the receptionist counter in the middle of the night and enter the ward? She frowned and gave a short huff and walked towards Mami's bed, standing opposite of that lady with long, silky and rather beautiful black hair, in Madoka's opinion. But that wasn't important.

_"Sorry_ but the visiting hours are long over."

The lady didn't move.

Madoka coughed. "Excuse me-"

Her head shot up and Madoka stopped her sentence as she indulged at the beautiful yet mysterious purple eyes. Madoka blinked and so did the lady.

"Excuse me." Madoka repeated. "The visiting hours are over and I'm sorry but you have to leave in order for the patient to rest." Madoka held the clipboard close to her arms as a sense of security.

The lady widened her eyes by a fraction before uncrossing her arms. Madoka had the urge to repeat herself but she didn't want to make that lady embarrassed or something

"You," She spoke. "You can see me." She sounded like she wasn't use to talking for a long time.

_"They can see you."_

Madoka closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to forget that very sentence in her head before opening them again. The lady was still staring at her.

"Yes, I can see you." Madoka said, not sure if it sounded like a joke. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Do you know what is the time now?"

"2:57 A.M"

Madoka blinked, not expecting a reply to her rhetorical question. She looked down at her watch and it showed exactly that timing the lady said.

"Who are you?" Madoka said.

The black-haired lady glanced over at Mami before scrutinizing Madoka with a solemn expression. "Who are you?" She asked back at her.

Not really sure if Madoka should reply since that woman didn't even reply her question, she still did. "I'm Kaname Madoka, an intern as a nurse in this hospital."

"Madoka." The lady said. "Madoka..." She repeated again, as if she was trying to taste the sound of her name.

Before Madoka could even say another word, she pushed herself away from the side of the wall and proceeded out of the room. "Sorry for delaying the check up."

"Wait!"

She halted.

Madoka wasn't sure why she called her to wait. She fiddled with her thumb and all she could think was; "Do you know the way out?"

She glanced over at Madoka over her shoulder. Madoka could tell she wanted to say something, but all she did was to nod her head and she disappeared when the door closed behind her.

After a moment of silence, Madoka went back with her work. Checking that the blood pressure and everything was fine, she gave a last quick look over Mami. Deciding that it was a bad idea to stay in the room any longer, Madoka quickly rushed out after making sure everything was properly done.

.

.

The rest of her rounds went perfectly fine and it was already morning when she was done with everything. Manage to end her shift on time, Madoka smiled as she went to pick up her things and was prepared to head home when she stopped at the receptionist counter, the memory of the weird visitor still lingered in her mind until now.

"Good morning Pirako!"

"Morning Madoka!" Pirako smiled as Madoka skipped towards the counter and peeked at what she were doing before asking her serious question. "Can I know if anyone visited Ward 68?"

"Give me a moment." Pirako flipped the logbook and finally looked up at Madoka. "No one came to visit, not even once since Tomeo Mami entered the hospital."

Madoka widened her eyes. One reason was because she was shocked that the lady manged to slip past into the ward and another was that no one visited this strange patient of theirs. Maybe... she didn't have any kin or friends... but then, who was that mysterious lady?

"Madoka?"

"Ah yes? Sorry and thanks!" Madoka said chirpily. After talking about some casual stuff, Madoka finally leave the hospital.

.

.

This time, the lady wasn't standing beside the bed but against the windowsill. Her arms were still crossed, her hair was still smooth and all...

"It's you again." Madoka closed the door behind her, not sure what she should even feel or respond.

The lady regarded her silently before looking back at Mami again.

Madoka approached the machine and started recording down and checking for her condition. After she was almost done, she glanced over at the woman and stared at her for a long time. Of course the lady realized Madoka was staring and she looked up from Mami, purple eyes met pink and even though Madoka wanted to look away from embarrassment since she was the one staring first, she couldn't. She felt like she was locked in this gaze and trapped forever and it was only until eternity had ended then she could look away.

Returning to do her work, Madoka reminded the lady again. "Visiting hours are over."

"I know."

Twirling her pen, Madoka glanced at her again. "Are you Tomeo Mami's relative? Friend?"

She didn't answer.

Madoka cleared her throat. "You know, you can visit her like normal people do during visiting hours, not in the middle of the night."

Silence again.

Not backing down, Madoka tried her luck again. "How did you get pass the counter and reach here without getting caught?"

"... I guess I'm not really noticeable in the dark."

"You could have just approached the counter and the receptionist will definitely see you."

She gave no response like the other times.

For some reason, Madoka didn't feel that scared anymore. With someone inside the ward with her, especially in Tomeo Mami's ward... she felt like she was protected. She couldn't imagine if she were to be alone in the ward and suddenly Mami just grab her like last time, she might really faint and never wake up again.

Now that she was reminded, she looked at her wrist again, the red mark was still there, not even fading at all.

"Why did you bother?"

Madoka looked up and she noticed that the lady was suddenly hovering over Mami's bed and she blinked at the sudden movement but decided it might be the trick of the light. She inclined her head. "Why did I bother... what?"

"To check on her." She drawled. "She's already dead. Her heart is still beating because these machines of yours made it to."

"No she's not." Madoka felt firm all of the sudden. She wasn't sure why she felt that she had to defend Mami when she was sort of scared her in the first place. But a patient_ is_ still a patient and no matter what, Madoka should never give up her duty just because of some personal issues. "Tomeo Mami is not dead yet. Why are you giving up on her when it's barely a week?"

The woman watched her in surprise, but that surprise lasted for a millisecond. She didn't say or do anything else but went back staring at Mami and the cold silence came back.

Out of the sudden, she moved and Madoka's head shot up to watch the lady walking towards the door. Madoka turned and spoke quickly before it was too late.

"Who are you? You haven't replied me yesterday."

She gazed quietly at her before looking away again, her wrist turning to open the door. Madoka thought she would never get her answer but the lady spoke before Madoka could even blink.

"Homura."

Madoka stared at the lady, a little dumbfounded. _Flame?_

"My name is Akemi Homura." She muttered, loud enough for Madoka to hear. Homura's name or rather, her tone when she told her name was as if this was the first time she ever said it. It's was like she wasn't even sure if her name was correct or not.

"Homura..." Madoka repeated, a sort of indication that she heard her answer.

Homura glanced back again and for the slightest moment, Madoka felt like her cheeks was brushed against something but when she blinked, Homura already left the ward, leaving her alone again.

.

.

* * *

A/N: WTH 3.9K WORDS GOODBYE SIA

Idk eh sudden inspiration to write this after reading some stories of cool stuff, freaking long sia wth i can't believe this seriously and i not sure what category should I sput for this so for now I'll put as drama. since pmmm is already about supernatural abilities and demons and stuff i guess i'll just stick to drama

haha another multichap, let' see how long can I don't update this thing

and hor hello everyone, if you have ideas for any one-shot pls tell me because ideas are running out on me, i don't mind request but hor it's better to be madohomu yeah cause my name rocks but if i see other pairings and i raised my eyebrows and giggle then maybe i can try writing it i suppose. PM or review is good

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Save those Time

All Madoka ever wanted was to be strong enough to save the people around her. But how could Madoka save that pretty lady she met when she realized she herself was the one who needed to be saved? Partially AU

* * *

Every night, it was exactly the same as Madoka expected. She would reach Tomeo Mami's ward around 3 A.M and Homura would always be there, either standing or leaning somewhere, watching over Mami like a hawk waiting for its prey to move. Madoka wasn't sure when and how long Homura had been standing there, but usually she'll leave before Madoka was done with her checking.

About how Homura managed to slip past the counter without being stopped, it was still a mystery to Madoka and she knew she would never get an answer unless Homura revealed it herself, but obviously that mysterious lady would never do that. At first Madoka would remind her about the visiting hours being over but she decided to stop, knowing it's better to not waste her time saying it again and again when Homura would still turn up in Mami's ward in the end.

Sometimes, Madoka would try to make a light conversation and Homura didn't always reply to some of her question but she would ask till Homura at least say something. And today, Madoka thought of a question she had been wondering for quite a while since she first saw her.

"Wouldn't it be tiring to come here every day in the middle of the night after your work? If, you are working." Madoka paused, the sound of the pen tapping against the clipboard echoed in the ward. After a while, Madoka glanced up, wondering if her question was actually mistaken as just a statement, but Homura was staring at her, her eyes plain and emotionless. People says that eyes are windows to our soul. If that's the case, Madoka couldn't imagine how empty Homura's soul would be.

"Working," Homura mumbled and Madoka's lips parted, surprised that she even said a word. "I work with time." She whispered after a short pause.

"Time?" Madoka titled her head, not really understanding but she gave a soft chuckle in the end. "Well umm, I work with time too, I mean, everyone works with time. This is how life works?"

Homura continued staring at her, showing no intentions in joining her laughter. Knowing that, Madoka's laughter slowly died down and she went back on her daily routine.

"Why are you so interested in other people?" Homura asked.

"I-I'm just-" Madoka fumbled with her words. She didn't expect in her entire lifetime that Homura actually said something on her will. "I thought it was a normal thing to ask people about what they work."

"Is that so?" Homura looked down at Mami again.

Madoka had finished her work and it seemed that Homura didn't feel like leaving yet. "I'm sorry if the question is too personal. I didn't mean to butt into your life or something." She hugged the clipboard to her chest.

Homura flicked her gaze towards Madoka, her bright purple eyes shone under the dim light, causing Madoka to blush unknowingly at the sudden gaze.

"So all you do is save people's life?" Homura asked again.

Madoka blinked carefully, noting that Homura was a little chatty today but she dismissed that thought and gave a smile. "Yeah, that's our job. I'm not the real reason why the patient lived but it's really nice to save someone." Madoka spread her arms and she stared at the ceiling, her eyes glittered at her favorite topic. "I mean, the fact that someone is able to continue living and everyone is happy. It's really amazing..."

Homura regarded her for a second and looked down at Mami. "You can't save everyone. Not when time is against you." Homura muttered.

Madoka glanced down at Mami as well, no sure if Homura was trying to use Mami as an example that she was wrong. Madoka straightened her posture. "Tomeo-san is going to be fine, although she showed no signs of waking up, she's still alive."

"She's already dead." Homura said as if she was describing the weather. "I already said that before."

Madoka frowned. "You speak like you don't care at all. Wouldn't Tomeo-san be hurt if she heard a friend like you to say that?" Madoka almost yelled. Almost.

"I didn't say she's my friend." Homura wasn't affected by Madoka's sudden change in behavior. "You said it yourself."

"Then," Madoka clenched her jaw, trying to regain back her composure. She shouldn't be overreacting like this, it wasn't her character to be so angry about anything, but Madoka couldn't help but feel a little upset for Mami. "Why are you here every single day, watching over her and wasting your time if you don't care?"

"Time." Homura's eyes narrowed. Madoka noticed that whenever she mentioned anything related to that word, Homura seemed a little more agitated than her usual self. There was a pause before Homura continued speaking again. "Indeed, time have been wasted. But I don't have a choice."

"What choice?" Madoka couldn't help but ask. She really didn't understand what was happening at all. The only thing Madoka knew about Homura was just her name, nothing else. She felt scared, but at the same time safe as well and she couldn't decide which she should choose.

Homura looked away from Madoka's firm gaze. "You don't understand, and it's better if it remains that way."

_She sounded like she cared. _Madoka sighed inwardly and decided that she shouldn't continue this pointless but hurtful conversation anymore. "I'll take my leave first."

Homura didn't say anything and Madoka decided to make her way out. But just before she could touch the door knob, she felt like her whole body froze and her arms were aching for a bit and for that split second, she could sense something was breathing on her face. Madoka widened her eyes and stepped back from the door and whirled around immediately. But Homura was still standing at that same exact spot, looking down at Mami like what she had been doing all along. Madoka slowly turned back and shook her head, cancelling the thought and thinking that she really need a nice long bath once she reached home.

.

.

"Ah good morning Madoka!"

Madoka's head shot up as she looked over her shoulders, only to realize she was already near the entrance and just passed the receptionist counter. She afforded the best smile she could muster and said her greetings and was about to leave again when Pirako stopped her. Puzzled, Madoka walked over to the counter when Pirako stood up and handed Madoka the logbook.

"I'm not sure if you're still interested but there's someone who visited Tomeo Mami yesterday morning. Around 11:30 A.M"

Madoka widened her eyes and took the logbook, her eyes gazing down a few names for other patients' ward before reaching the one for ward 68.

"Miki... Sayaka?" Madoka whispered. Indeed, the person had signed in around 11:32 A.M and signed out at 12.10 P.M." Madoka caressed the name on the book, her eyebrows forming a small frown as she began to be deep in thought.

_Sayaka, this is definitaly Sayaka's handwriting! But how does she..._

"Is there a reason why you're keen in knowing about Tomeo Mami's visitor?" Pirako questioned.

Madoka glanced up, a little surprise. She blinked a few times, not knowing how should she even answer that question. She actually wanted to check the logbook because she was interested in the name of the mysterious lady who visited on the first night, but the thing was, her name was not recorded down all these while... So how on earth was she suppose to explain about Homura's existence?

"I'm just curious." Madoka tried to give the most genuine laugh she could manage.

Pirako showed an unconvinced look but Madoka decided she should leave as soon as possible before she was being forced to think of any more answers to her future questions. Excusing herself, she left the hospital hurriedly and never once looked back.

She'll get back to Sayaka sooner or later since she's probably at work now and all Madoka ever wanted right at the moment was to go back home and sleep.

.

.

Madoka took a bite on her biscuit and looked at the clock on her wall. Clicking her tongue, she dashed out of the door after realizing she need to brisk walk in order to catch the last bus to hospital. She had all the time in the world to call Sayaka, asking her about her special visit but she was just too tired to do so. When she reached home, she didn't even got to take out her hair pins and she plopped on the bed, fast asleep till late evening.

The street was empty, like usual. She quickened her steps, looking down at her watch as she sighed. She knew she should have set an alarm clock so she wouldn't have to rush like now.

"Aggrghhhh..."

Madoka stopped on her track at the sudden sound. Her head whipped to see the shadow behind a tall, empty building around the corner of the street. Madoka raised an eyebrow, thinking that it must be some wild dogs having a fight or something. Shaking her head and looking away, she made another step, but right before that,Madoka could see something moving at the corner of her eyes as her head turned back to that exact same spot as she observed the dark shadows.

She could hear shuffling, like a dragging sound moving towards her. It was becoming louder and Madoka froze. The lamppost lights flickered, but it managed to show Madoka what the thing that was approaching her was.

Tall, white creatures were trudging towards her, there was a head, but no face features and the body was just a long, wide yet flat pole, no limbs at all. Her pink eyes widened terror and tried to scream but there was no voice. Madoka stepped back, but she fell onto the ground and struggled to pick herself up to run away from these monsters that were slowly, but steadily approaching her. However, she couldn't. Her mind and body was not listening like what she wanted. She want to yell, to call out for somebody, but her throat was stuck and all she could afford were soft hiccups.

"GRrghhhh..."

"P-Pleas..." Madoka's mouth was shaking horribly and tears gathered in her eyes. She begged to herself, wishing that everything was just a nightmare and she would wake up soon. There was no such things as monsters in the world, these creatures were just an imagination... everything were all made up in her head and it's all because she had watched too much horror movies with Sayaka.

"D-Don't... Pl-Please..." Madoka whimpered and shut her eyes tight.

All of the sudden, she could hear something shattered before a devil scream could be heard. Madoka flung open her eyes and looked up, to find a lady she recognized standing right there, her back facing her, black smooth hair flowing with the wind.

"H-Homura...!" Madoka cried out.

Homura calmly opened her palm and a black energy seemed to gather on her hand before it popped and a bow appeared. Ready her stance, she pulled the bow back and shoot an arrow she magically got from her back. That single arrow split into two, four, six and then a dozen before it hit all the demons with full blast.

"Blearghhhhh!"

The agitated demon moved faster and swipe down towards Homura before she could even take her next arrow. Homura gritted her teeth and dodged, barely, as one of the demon brushed against her shoulder, ripping her sleeve and blood spluttered out. Madoka winced in fright but Homura seemed unfazed about her injury as she touched the round shield on her arm and then narrowed her eyes.

In one second, Madoka swore that she saw the demon was about to make another attack towards Homura, but in the next second, the demon was already struck by a few dozen arrows and it hollered in the darkness.

Something was ripping it apart, an energy or a force, Madoka didn't bother to think what it was. But the monster was splitting apart and then its body finally exploded into white pieces, slowly fading into ashes and then nothing, the sound of shattering glasses echoed in the dark night. A couple of cube like objects dropped to the ground and Homura took her time to pick it up before throwing it into this bright purple gem on her hand and the color glowed even brighter when the black cube was absorbed into it.

Madoka was shivering, her knees were wobbling and her hands were cold and sweaty. Trying her very best to focus on breathing, she closed her eyes and wrapped her thin arms around her small body and stayed in place for a bit. Only after feeling secured about her position then she dared to open her eyes to check if the demons were really gone, and indeed it was. In front of her was just Homura, her hand on her left arm and Madoka could see blood oozing out between her closed fingers around her injury.

Before Madoka could even find the energy to speak, Homura's hand glowed bright purple and in a flash, the blood was gone, only leaving her torn sleeve. Homura released her grip and let her hand to fall back to her sides before turning around to face Madoka. She stared at Madoka long enough for the pink-haired girl to find the courage to say something, anything. And those words that came from her mouth did not surprise Homura at all.

"W-W-What ar-are all these things?!" Madoka yelped. "W-What are you?!"

"You can see them." Homura spoke, her eyes narrowed. Like usual, she didn't answer Madoka's questions but her words stung Madoka like acid.

_"They can see you!"_

Mami's words came back to her like it was yesterday and that effort Madoka had put in to forget that horrible scene had failed miserably. Madoka had been fine for the past few days, managing to forget that nightmare that brought her sleepless nights, but that terror, that fear came down crashing on her like a boulder, strangling her and she could hardly breathe. Forcing herself, she crawled across the pavement, her legs numbed and finally managed to reach Homura's side. Homura looked down at Madoka who was kneeling on the floor, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Madoka mumbled with her shivering voice as she felt Homura's clothes and grabbed it tightly. "I need to ho-hold onto something. If you don't mind, can y-you give me a minute to calm myself down for a little longer?"

Homura said nothing and Madoka didn't release her grip and finally broke into a sobbing fit. The air was silent once again and only after a while, Homura spoke.

"Your one minute is up." Homura said. Right at that moment, she bent down and took Madoka's arm, lifting her up like she was lifting up a book from the floor.

Madoka almost flew up as she staggered a bit before managing to stand properly on her feet. She gape at Homura but the latter didn't care and she began leaning closer towards Madoka, Homura's grip around her arm loosened. Their eyes were like magnet, attracting each other closer and closer till Homura stopped a few inch away, as if she was respecting Madoka to give her that small distance between them. For a long while, Madoka didn't breathe and her lips quivered in fear.

"Do you trust me?" Homura murmured.

Madoka blinked, her lips parted but closed again, trying to find some words to say. She closed her eyes and stepped back and Homura allowed her as she watched her closely, her gaze never leave her.

"H-How am I suppose to trust you wh-when I don't even know what is happening?!" Madoka blurted out.

Homura seemed to be pondering for a while before she touched her shield. With a blink of an eye, the shield was gone but Madoka decided not to ask about it. She had enough of all these magic powers and her head was hurting.

"I'll bring you home." Homura stated.

Madoka gasped. "B-Bring me home..." She wasn't sure about it, but it means she'll be taking a dangerous person who possessed some unknown powers to her house?! Furthermore, she'll be skipping work without notifying the hospital as well, but it's not like she even had the energy and will to even continue her work. After debating to herself, Madoka finally gave in and turned towards the direction of her house, dragging herself back. Homura following closely behind her without another word spoken.

.

.

"Did you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No."

Madoka gestured Homura to the sofa in the living room. She didn't have a lot of fanciful or huge furniture, given that her apartment was small and she don't usually invite many guests at once to her house. Just a TV set on a long table, with a small table on a rug and a three-seater sofa behind it. Homura took a seat on the right while Madoka took the one of the left.

Her bag was slumped onto the floor by the sofa and Madoka gave a sigh. Even though she bathed a while before she left house for work, she felt like she hadn't bathe for years and had just went through war before coming home. And since the time she left house till now, three hours had already passed and she no idea how it happened. She could feel her phone vibrating in her bag, but for the first time in her life, she decided she'll call back whoever that was later.

Madoka glanced at Homura carefully. She remembered that Homura asked if she trust her, and now she brought her to her home... so what was she suppose to do now?

The silence was long, and the clock Madoka hammered to the wall was really weird today. She remembered picking the clock at an antique shop that she usually patronage and she bought this brown clock for herself, thinking it was pretty nice. But today, she felt like the clock was depressing, the second hand ticking unbearably slow that day and she felt really heavy in her heart. Quickly, she looked away and that feeling was gone in an instant.

Madoka licked her lips and started fiddling with her thumb, not sure how she should start the conversation and only after two minutes of painful silence, Madoka knew that Homura would never start talking and in the end she spoke first.

"You're..." Madoka coughed. "You're not a human right?"

Homura, who had been staring in space all these while gave a side long glance at Madoka before looking back again. "If I'm a normal human being, I couldn't have existed here anymore." Homura said quietly.

"So you're a g-ghost?"

There was a short, hesitant pause. "Neither human or ghost." Homura decided on her answer.

Madoka wasn't sure if she should be happy with the reply. She sucked in a huge breath. "So that very day when you said about me being able to see you... you're really surprise right?"

Homura watched Madoka, her eyes seemed to be searching for something. There was a moment of silence again before Homura nodded to her question. "No one was able to see me for a very long time."

Madoka felt her chest cringed in a way she never expected it to be. Homura's words sounded lonely, or rather sad... and Madoka couldn't help but feel like crying at it, the earlier feeling of being intimidated completely forgotten.

"How long?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know." Homura muttered and lowered her gaze. "I've lost count."

Madoka didn't even wait for a second and she gave her next question, her body turning towards Homura as she leaned forward a little. "But what happened to start all this? Something must have happened to become who you are right now."

Homura slowly closed her eyes like she was reminiscing, or rather trying to remember something. "I can't recall." She whispered, her lips curled downwards. "I don't know..."

"Why?" Madoka didn't waited for a pause for the next question again.

"Why as in, why did I choose to save you, or why am I killing them?" Homura asked back.

Madoka could see hesitation in her eyes. Had she actually asked a sensitive question? But before she could even say something, her small pink blush spread across Madoka's cheek. Homura continued staring at her and Madoka's blush changed from pink to red and she quickly glanced away to the other side, hoping that the dim lights would try to cover up her face. But Homura obviously saw that blush and she just assumed Madoka's question herself.

"I just do it because I want to."

Madoka turned back to Homura. "But there's got to be a reason behind it." Madoka argued almost immediately.

Homura sighed "Maybe I'm just curious, that you're able to see me." She then lifted up her head, the back of her neck resting on the sofa. It seemed to Madoka that she didn't want to continue on this topic anymore.

"So all you're doing in all your life is to fight these... monsters?"

"Demons." Homura muttered , her eyes fixated at the ceiling. "And yes, I've been fighting them for a very long time."

"Demons..." Madoka echoed, a shiver ran down her back.

_"Despair."_

_"Demons."_

"Is Tomeo-san the same as you?" Madoka's thoughts floated back to the unconscious Mami who was still lying in hospital, not knowing when she would ever wake up.

Homura blinked lazily, seeming to know that this question was going to come sooner or later. "She's a little different from me." She drawled. "At least you humans can see her with the naked eye."

There were so many other questions Madoka wanted to ask, she needed to understand every single thing that was happening to her, to the world she was living in. How long had these creatures been roaming Earth? And the biggest question... why was she the _chosen one _who could see these demons... and Homura?

Homura looked young; she seemed like a teenager, but her eyes were telling a different story. She didn't know exactly how long Homura had been on Earth, but she can tell it's definitely much, much, much more than her supposed-to-be age.

Homura stood up from her seat, shocking Madoka for a bit as she trudged towards the door, thinking that the conversation should end just there. And it seems that, the further Homura walked away from Madoka, the sound of the clock ticking became faster and louder in her ears for some unknown reason. Madoka glanced at the clock, that heavy feeling she had when she stared at the clock previously already disappeared, but she decided it wasn't important right now. She jumped up from her seat and called out to Homura.

"Wait."

Homura did.

Madoka walked towards the door, standing beside Homura as she gave an uncertain look. She wanted Homura to stay, to tell her more about herself, to tell her everything she needed to know so she could understand everything a little better, but her tongue was tied and she felt like she shouldn't be asking too much anymore, in fear that this would be the last time she would ever see Homura again.

"What is it." Homura's voice snapped Madoka's thoughts in an instant

"I-" Madoka let out a breath. "I want to thank you for saving me, even if you are just curious about me or whatsoever."

Homura surveyed Madoka, trying to be finding a hint of lie in her eyes, but of course, she didn't manage to find any. Without a word, she looked away and approached the door. Madoka hastily opened it for Homura as she watched her exited and she was gone into the night.

Madoka closed the door, her back leaning against the wall for support, her eyes shifted as she contemplated the spot where Homura had been sitting all the while. She took a few tentative steps forward, her hands reaching forward till she touched the leather of the sofa.

The seat felt cold.

.

.

* * *

A/N: MIRICLE that I spend two whole days typing all these out oMGG

tHIS MAY SEEM CONFUSING but I'm trying to write a new?.?.?.?.? after plot for PMMM instead of the tragedy like the Rebellion movie, something liek STAGGERED but uh this story kind of sets many many many years after Madoka become goddess and I'm not sure if you guys understand but I'm trying to be a cute girl here and i'll try to rack my brain and explain all these bullshit in the future.

SURPRISINGLY! I'm rather motivated to write because I don't want to leave this story hanging since I'm kinda liking this whole idea right now okay bye who the hell cares


	3. Chapter 3

Save those Time

All Madoka ever wanted was to be strong enough to save the people around her. But how could Madoka save that pretty lady she met when she realized she herself was the one who needed to be saved? Partially AU

* * *

The papers slipped past Madoka's fingers as it floated to the floor and she sighed heavily, squatting down and taking her own sweet time to pick up the mess she made. It was a really rough day for Madoka that day, having to run between emergencies units so many times in just a few hours and filing of reports wasn't exactly Madoka's favorite thing to do, but she never failed to put that smile on her face and finish her task. But as for today, she didn't have the energy or will to even muster a small smile.

Madoka never got any sleep ever since that day she almost lost her life. It was Doctor Hiashi that called her that night, asking about her whereabouts since she was never late or absence from her work without a very good reason. But the only reason she could made up that day was that she had a stomach flu so she wasn't able to attend work and applied for a sick leave for the following day as well. For the past two days, Madoka had been on her bed, wrapped in her warm blankets and trying to cry herself to sleep.

Doctor Hiashi was concerned and asked about Madoka's well being when she looked like she just finished a war, but how could she ever say the real truth to anyone? All she did was to dismissed his worried questions and told him that everything was fine and he didn't have a choice but to believe her.

Madoka looked at her watch. It's almost two in the morning and she should be doing her rounds as usual now. She was rather slow in her work, and by the time she reached Tomeo Mami's ward, it's around five minutes past 3.

Homura observed Madoka quietly as she started checking on the machines and filling up the necessary data on her chart. She narrowed her purple eyes, not in a furious manner but Homura was rather curious at how Madoka had changed so much since the last two days. Madoka had became a little skinnier than usual, in an unhealthy way.

"Someone else came to check on her condition yesterday. Why?" Homura asked, breaking the silence.

Madoka blinked, not sure if that question was a joke or what but she still explained that simple reason that anyone could have known. She turned away from her clipboard. "I didn't come to work." Madoka said plainly.

"No, that's not the answer." Homura stated, her tone cold and unfriendly. But at the same time, Madoka could feel the tiniest bit of concern and maybe understanding beneath that icy voice she used. "Are you afraid to come here? To see me?" Homura continued.

"It's just that!-" Madoka stopped before another word came out and swiftly looked away, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. Homura blinked calmly, her eyes staring lazily at Madoka as she uncrossed her arms effortlessly. She slightly leaned against the side of the wall.

"Just what?" Homura drawled.

"I'm just... afraid," Madoka muttered but quickly added. "What are the things I can see and not see? It's just too... horrifying." Madoka wrapped her body with her arms and closed her eyes, feeling the sleeve of her nurse uniform for comfort.

There was a short silence before Homura spoke, her tone almost sounded like an innocent girl asking a question. "You look tired."

Madoka wearily looked up at Homura and afforded the best grin she could give but all she could show was a weak smile. "I guess so. I didn't sleep for the past two days."

Homura peered at Madoka silently before looking down at Mami for a while.

"Then are you afraid of me?"

Madoka's smile faltered and her arms dropped down to her side, one hand still clutching onto her pen and clipboard. She was suddenly loss for words, not sure how she should answer or what exactly was her true answer. Madoka's guilty-filled eyes darted. She could have comforted Homura, easily saying that she wasn't afraid of her, but Madoka couldn't for some reason.

Homura blinked carefully, her eyes never leave Mami the whole time.

"Am I the reason why you couldn't sleep?"

Madoka straightened her posture, almost feeling confident in her answer. "No."

And with that answer, Homura slowly nodded and made her way to the door and never once glance back, leaving Madoka alone with Mami in the ward again.

.

.

Madoka dragged herself to the door and started fiddling with her keys, slotting the correct one in and pushed the door open. She entered the house sloppily, not bothering to put her shoes properly after kicking it off since she was just too tired to even bend down and use that small effort that would cost two seconds of her life.

She wanted to sleep and she would do anything just to get at least three hours of that. But no matter how tired and how hard she tried to, she just couldn't sleep like what she wanted. Her mind was filled with the memory of that night and images of the demon dashing towards her, killing her and tearing her into pieces would appear whenever she closed her eyes.

It's a public holiday tomorrow and Madoka couldn't help but appreciate the fact that she was given a day off, she could use that chance to visit Sayaka as well but she wouldn't want to face her best friend with that distress and tired face she had but even if she had the chance to sleep in, it just wouldn't happen.

As a nurse, Madoka had reminded her family and friends that using sleeping pills just to get some sleep was the worst choice ever although it proved to be effective to a certain extent, but what choice could Madoka even choose from now? She shuffled her feet towards the kitchen and started opening cabinets, trying to recall where did she put her bottle of sleeping pills and silently praying that they hadn't expired since it's been long since she bought a new bottle.

Just before she was about to open the last cabinet, the doorbell rang and she froze, now fully awake at the fact that something so unusual first time happened to her at this timing. Although its quite early in the morning, there shouldn't be any visitor at this time since everyone Madoka knew should know that the day time was just like Madoka's night time. And even if she did have any visitor, who would come so early?

The doorbell rang again.

Madoka sucked in a deep breath before making her way out of the kitchen and towards the door. Her fingers smoothly wrapped around her doorknob as she opened it slightly, ready to slam the door shut if the visitor was anything Madoka didn't want to see. Even though demons didn't have hands to ring the doorbells, they could still use their heads, right? But in that split second, Madoka let out that breath she held for so long once she realized who the person was.

"H-Homura?" Madoka gasped.

They stood in their position for a long while before Homura cleared her throat. "Can I come in?"

Madoka widened her eyes, cheeks tinted pink as she stepped aside. As Homura passed her by, Madoka bit her lips and pointed out her views.

"You don't really have to do all these right? I mean, ringing doorbells and coming in like that." Madoka closed the door as she turned, gulping in surprise as Homura was staring at her with a curious look that Madoka never seen before. It's not like she never looked at her, but her eyes were always bored or empty and cold, never with that curious or interested look.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Madoka softly patted her cheek before moving to her forehead.

Homura's eyes moved towards the door before she flicked her gaze back at Madoka. "So would you rather I appear in your bedroom, standing by your bedside, staring down at you like how I always do to Mami?"

"T-That's not what I mean." Madoka blubbered. She was never able to feel normal and calm whenever she was around Homura. Her words would always twist and turn and Madoka felt like she was running in a maze, trying to find the correct path or rather a correct answer to reply Homura without having to feel embarrassed or anything. Until now, Madoka wasn't sure if it was Homura's way of talking to her that made her feel so flustered every time. Madoka sighed.

"You don't have to force yourself to do things that are unlike of you. If your powers allows you to pass through walls or fly into my room through the windows, I can get use to all of these." Madoka muttered as she glimpsed down, shuffling her feet. Only when she could hear a soft scoff that made Madoka's head shot right up and for a second, she thought that her neck would snap at how fast she lifted up her own head.

Madoka stared at Homura as she was giving a small smirk and their gaze met in an instant. Before Madoka could even respond or react at the sudden eye contact, Homura spoke, that small smirk still plastered right on her face.

"Nice try, are you trying to make me spill out my powers to you?"

"W-Wait what?" Madoka waved her hands desperately, shaking her head to emphasize her point. "That's not my intentions!"

"I was just kidding."

Madoka almost choked onto nothing. Almost. Did she even hear her right? Was she kidding? Did she just say she was kidding? Was this even the same Homura she knew from the start? Madoka rubbed her eyes furiously before looking at the same spot where Homura was standing and indeed, she was still standing there. This was neither a dream nor a hallucination.

Trying to get rid of that silly thought, Madoka coughed on purpose as she approached towards her bedroom. "B-By the way, why are you here?"

Homura followed her, not that it surprised Madoka at all.

"You said you couldn't sleep."

"Yeah but... why are you here for?"

Bright purple eyes moved to stare at the pink eyes that were looking back at her with a questioning gaze. Those pink eyes were no longer as bright as the ones Homura first seen before and it was quite clear that Madoka was speaking the truth about how she couldn't find sleep as eye bags were forming under her heavy eyes. Homura looked over at the bed that was barely touched.

"I'm here to help you sleep." Homura nudged Madoka over to the bed.

Madoka stumbled forward as she fell gently on the bed, creating that soft bouncy feeling. Madoka looked back, staring at Homura as if she had three heads.

"What...?" That was what Madoka could only muster to say.

"Lie down."

Madoka did like what she was told. She fluffed her pillow and pulled the blanket to her chest until she sit up straight again. Homura gave her a warning look.

"I haven't brush my teeth though."

"Sleep."

Madoka slowly lied down on her bed again and shut her eyes on command before peeling them open, watching Homura who was still standing at that same spot. "Are you just going to stand there until I sleep?"

"Don't think about anything. Don't think about the fact that_ they_ can see you." Homura spoke and Madoka shivered at that thought. "For now, I'm the _only_ one seeing you and all you need to do is to repeat that in your head."

Madoka closed her eyes, trying to absorb whatever Homura had just said to her. "Hey...can you come over for a while?" Madoka shyly gave her request.

Homura made her move as she hovered over Madoka like how she did to Mami. Her eyes, however, were not as sharp as the ones that were watching Mami as if she was born to be a hawk. Rather, her eyes softened in the slightest way that Homura might not even notice it herself.

"What is it?"

Madoka rose her hand and she grasped onto the hem of Homura's clothes. It wasn't cold or warm, it's just a piece of fabric that Madoka felt in between her fingers, but it gave her the sense of support and security that she desperately needed for the past few days in her life. She never really want to burden anyone, especially her family or Sayaka because the last thing she ever wanted was to make anyone worry about her. But she needed this support, even if the person standing in front of her was neither a human of a ghost that she knew for more than a month.

"Give me one minute like what you did last time. I just need one minute." Madoka whispered in her blanket.

There was a short silence before Madoka could feel a small movement in her hand, but the cloth was still perfectly within her hand, not tugged away "Ok." The reply was finally given.

Madoka gave a relief sigh, her grip never once loosened a bit. Her eyes started drooping and her lips parted. After a few seconds, Madoka shifted in her position.

"Isn't it scary and lonely to be all by yourself in this world with no one you can depend on?" Madoka murmured and she yawned. "You can see everyone, but no one can see you."

It wasn't suppose to be a question, neither was it suppose to be a statement, but something struck Madoka that made those words escaped from her mouth. Their conversation they had earlier on at the hospital was stuck in Madoka's head, repeating them several times for a while before she knock off work. Was she really afraid of Homura? Was she really scared that Homura might just turned around and become one of those demons that were haunting her since forever? But even if Madoka was truly scared, she couldn't deny the fact that Homura was the only source of comfort she could get when all these things were happening to her.

"Go to sleep."

That was the only thing Homura could manage to say, as if she had no reasons to argue back, no facts to prove and defend herself that she wasn't scared or lonely like what Madoka said. And this was probably a long time someone ever said such words to Homura and Madoka couldn't help but felt utterly helpless at the moment. She wanted to save Homura, or to at least help her with anything that she could do and maybe Homura could one day be that person who would laugh and smile broadly in public and it would be the prettiest sight Madoka would ever see in the world, and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

"I'm glad..." Madoka's sleepy voice drifted in the room, her words were draggy and lazy "I'm glad that I can see you..."

That one minute Homura promised Madoka wasn't even up but Madoka's hand already slipped and fell onto the bed, her soft snore sounded repeatedly in the room.

.

.

For the past ten hours, Homura was standing by Madoka's bed side, watching her and fulfilling that role of being the only one seeing her for that day and the day had already turned into night. Madoka was dead tired and it couldn't be help either. She slept in and just like that, ten hours had passed by and Madoka showed no signs that she was going to wake up soon.

It was already 9 at night and Homura was suppose to be out hunting demons in the streets, the chances of them appearing increased a whole lot at this timing. Homura stared down at Madoka before making her way to the opened window. A thirty minute battle should be enough to wipe out at least a dozen demons.

She gently leaped out, the curtains flew up while she fell right down the building, her hair violently passing through the wind before Homura landed on the ground just like a graceful cat. She brushed her clothes and quietly made her way to the next street where she sensed a couple of demons roaming there.

Homura passed through a garden and cut across this empty plaza, her eyes staring straight at nothing but the direction of the place she was intending to go. Just before she was about to prepare her battle costume, a surprise happened.

"You must be that last magical girl for the previous century that Kyubey talked about back home."

Homura froze and spun around to the sound. She was very sure that there was no one in that area where she walked since she didn't sense any beings nearby. She suddenly caught a movement in the corner of her eye as her head turned towards it, bright purple eyes widened at the source of the voice.

She quickly regained her composure and slowly stepped out from the shadows, watching the little girl who was standing in the middle of the empty parade square. Her curly brown hair shone under the lamplight, along with that cute and clean yellow shirt and black pants. She blinked her brown eyes slowly, her lips thin like a piece of sheet. With a light sound of _poof!, _the girl disappeared and what was replaced on that spot was a light brown cat-like creature, stretching itself before sitting down like every normal cat on Earth.

"Then you are the new incubator that's been recently making contracts." Homura spoke as a statement instead of a question. She eyed down at the Incubator licking its brown paw, not caring at how Homura was glaring daggers at it. Finally after it finished cleaning its other paw, its round brown eyes blinked, giving its full attention to Homura.

"Why yes, I'm the current Incubator that is in charge here. Kyubey had finished its quota long ago and now I'm trying to finish mine." The Incubator tilted its small head innocently. "I suppose you contracted with Kyubey, that sly."

"I don't think you're any better." Homura stepped forward and was about to grab onto its collar but it was faster. But no matter what, time still wins everything. In a blink and a snap of her fingers, Homura was already strangling its throat with her bare hands, but the Incubator made no expression like it was suffocating or in pain. Its face was blank and emotionless and it did nothing to even retaliate.

Instead it purred, its tail swishing from one side to another without any care in the world. "Oh, you have some interesting power. Is it teleportation? What wish did you make with Kyubey?"

"Why?" Homura gritted her teeth and spat. "Why of all people, you picked Kaname Madoka?" Homura's grip slowly tightened with ever second that ticked by when the Incubator remained silent. Finally, the small cat head snapped in her hands as she slowly let the body fall onto the ground. She glanced back disinterestedly, the new body of the Incubator was sitting behind her, its head cocking to one side curiously.

"How did you see through my plans? That night when I approached Kaname Madoka."

"You are not suppose to answer my question with more questions." Homura fully turned, her heels clacked loudly as she approached the Incubator, in a second, a bow was shot right through its head and thrown to the other side of the streets. In the dark shadows, the Incubator appeared once again, its body was perfectly fine as it sauntered over to its other dead body and stared at it peacefully before looking at Homura, like it was mocking her for her failure to exterminate it.

"It seems that you aren't answering any of my questions that I asked either." It purred.

"You're no different that Kyubey." Homura gave a withering look. "Kyubey created events that forced girl to make a wish and complete the contract. As for you, you tricked them into following you to places where demons roam about and then activate their abilities to see these demons, causing them fear and having no choice but to be a magical girl so they can only kill to survive." Homura took a confident step forward and then another, her shoulder slouched dangerously, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Kaname Madoka is something interesting." The Incubator gave no interest in showing that it was scared or whatever it was feeling towards Homura's angered appearance. It just tilted its head again, moving its tail left and right before continuing what it wanted to say. "She have a good amount of power within her, and if I were to make her into a magical girl, my quota could be reached soon very easily. However, I can't do it for some reason."

Homura stopped on her track, her eyes never leaving the Incubator even though it was disgustingly digesting its own dead body like it was eating some midnight snacks. "What do you mean?" Homura couldn't wait but asked on her own.

The Incubator started stroking its face with its paw. "You must have find her special isn't it, since she is able to see you. Indeed, she's really unique, but I realize there's a something that is preventing her from becoming a magical girl. A barrier, an obstacle or whatsoever that is forbidding her from possessing that special power, but I won't be wasting my time on her if I can do nothing about it." The Incubator slowly turned towards another direction before glancing back, its movement rather stealth. "I might as well continue with my quota project and get out of this place forever."

"Do you think I can trust whatever you say?" A ball of energy gathered around Homura's hand as a bow and an arrow burst into the air and landed nicely on her hand. She steadily prepared her attack and gawked at the cat-like creature. "And I never said I'm letting you off." Homura snarled. She released her arrow and it shot right through the head just like what happened previously. Homura then magically took out another arrow from the air and started looking around, tracking for any sound made by the Incubator. But there was none. Only after a while, she realized the fatal mistake of allowing herself to _kill_ her prey so easily in the first place, letting it escaped much more easier this way.

Homura stood alone in the middle of the parade square, slowly lowering her hand that was clutching onto her bow and arrows as all of it disappeared in an instant. She glanced up silently, watching the dark clouds spreading across the sky and a soft thunder could be heard in a distant.

"Madoka..." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes. When she first heard that name, Homura felt different for the first time. That feeling when she was about to remember something, but that moment slipped away and she couldn't remember it anymore, no matter how hard she forced herself to. Those memories that were locked at the back of her head but it seemed so familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was confusing, utterly confusing, but Homura just couldn't do anything about it.

As rain started to pour, Homura slowly made her way back to Madoka's home.

.

.

* * *

A/N: huh walao what is happening sia

the whole chapter make my face says argh because I argh at all the argh I am very argh now so arghhh  
It's Homura's titties next woohoo hell yea  
goodbye argh


	4. Chapter 4

Save those Time

All Madoka ever wanted was to be strong enough to save the people around her. But how could Madoka save that pretty lady she met when she realized she herself was the one who needed to be saved? Partially AU

* * *

She's just a body with no soul, a person once said this before, but she couldn't remember who. Homura didn't bother to recall anymore, not because she didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't.

Time stops for no one, not even Homura. She had the power to stop time for several minutes, fifteen at best, but never more than that no matter how strong and powerful Homura had trained herself. As the month, years and even centuries passed, neither did Homura aged nor her stamina weakened. However, her memories started to blur and she had forgotten most of her past that were locked in the back of her head.

Homura remembered Kyubey, because that was the last creature that she ever interacted with. It left a century ago, and Homura became alone all by herself, fighting demons and saving civilians like what she usually do even when Kyubey was with her.

And it was around the time Kyubey left, Homura realized no human beings were able to see her at all.

The very first time she realized it was when she was walking on the streets in her normal attire, acting just like any other people on Earth and enjoying the scenery. A couple of kids were running, not a care in the world as they were chasing each other, their joint laughter filling the air. All of the sudden, a motorbike lost control, swerving towards the pavement and turned towards the group of children, but they were too slow to react.

Homura jumped in and pulled the kids away just in time and the rider managed to stop at a further distance away before looking back at the children in shock. The children looked surprised too as a few frantic adults came rushing towards them.

"Are you alright?" Homura asked plainly at the young kids.

One of the girls stared right through at Homura before looking immediately away and started crying. The two other boys were dumbfounded to speak.

"Did you see that?!" An uncle that was previously sitting on the bench right across the pavement said. "These kids could have been knocked down if they didn't suddenly flew to the side of the pavement!"

As a few people were comforting the children, a few others were discussing about what they had just witnessed. But no one, not even a single person, noticed and spared a glance at Homura. She was left, or rather, pushed to the other side of the pavement as a group had already circled the children. And only after contemplating for a moment than Homura realized that maybe... the body that she had now didn't exist in this world anymore.

Homura tried a lot of things ever since then. She first started talking to people, not because she was trying to start a conversation, but she was trying to get their attention although none of them gave it to her. She then tried to pick up things and she could, but she couldn't feel the texture or the weight of it. Basically, it's like she was holding onto air, but in fact that object was in her hands. Homura also tried to eat, only to realize she couldn't taste the food anymore. In fact, she didn't need to eat or drink to survive anymore like a human being. As long as her soul gem remained intact, she could still live.

If she's a normal human being, she would be long dead, her bone probably already turned into fine ashes. But she's still living, with this _body_ of hers, but it was just a shell for her soul gem. Nothing more, nothing less.

She's not a human. She's not a ghost either.

Homura started travelling across the country, fighting demons wherever she found them. She came across a few magical girls too, and at first Homura thought that perhaps these magical girls would be able to see her if humans can't. However, none of them could notice her presence as well, so all she could do was to watch them from afar while these girls were fighting demons on their own. In the end, most of them were not strong enough and perished not long after Homura met them.

She remembered the word called _lonely _and she once wondered if _lonely_ was something she ever felt as she stared at the setting sun one day. Homura couldn't remember how it was to be with a companion, that was why she didn't know how to be lonely when she was always on her own from the start. Maybe lonely wasn't a good word to describe her, she was just alone, but not lonely.

Incubators, these cat-like creatures. Homura detested them for some reason, but she couldn't put a finger to it. Homura didn't forget about Kyubey, but she no longer recalled any of the conversation or times she had with it and she wasn't even sure if Kyubey could even be considered a friend or a foe anymore.

The last Incubator Homura came across was Kyubey, and it's been a century since that happened, but recently she found another one. It took the shape of a human child to lure girls or women to places that demons roamed frequently and Homura had been tracking on that Incubator for a while. More and more magical girls were appearing and Homura wasn't sure if she liked the idea of it at all.

The Incubator made a move again one night, weirdly, it happened in the hospital. In its human form, it approached this pink-haired nurse and they started interacting. Homura usually wouldn't intervene with the Incubator's method, even if she didn't like it one bit. But at that very moment when she was quietly watched the nurse bending forward and talking to it, Homura felt the need to stop the Incubator for some odd reason. This firing feeling in her chest was telling every cell in her body to stop that particular girl from becoming a magical girl, no matter what.

Obeying her own thoughts and wishes without any hesitation, Homura paused the time when the nurse went to a counter, seeming that she was about to take something while the child was still standing here, looking just like an innocent kid. She grabbed hold onto the fake-human and then hurled it into the end of the corridor. It was flung to a distance, but it stopped in mid-air since it had lost contact with Homura.

She then rushed towards the dark end of the hospital and stopped her powers as the child that was flying in the air immediately transformed into a cat-like creature. Homura was about to pause the time again but it would take at least a few more second for her to use her powers. And that Incubator took the chance and escaped as Homura clicked her tongue in annoyance.

For the next few days, the Incubator was no where to be seen or located and Homura went back to her own routine life; killing demons. But those_ peaceful_ days didn't last very long when that particular magical girl Homura was a little interested in suddenly went berserk.

Tomoe Mami was one of the magical girls in town and she got contracted just a few months ago. Homura noticed she worked alone, not like other magical girls who worked in pairs or a group of four at most. Just one day, out of the blue, Tomoe Mami just broke down and went mad, yelling about despair and demons and how she wanted to stop killing every single day. When she was about to commit suicide, the people nearby managed to stop her and she was sent to the hospital. Homura followed her all the day, only to notice the soul gem that was suppose to be placed in her hair was no longer there.

She witnessed that tussled Mami had with the same pink-haired nurse before leaving to find that soul gem. Homura knew she shouldn't care and let the blonde be; let her just die, at least she wouldn't have to be killed by the demons or to perish forever like how other magical girls did when they used up all their powers in battles. But she still felt like she needed to bring her soul gem back, and Homura spent the whole night searching for it, but to no avail.

Homura went back to the hospital for the next two nights, passing by the front counter like it was nothing. No one could see her and she was used to it for so many years already that she didn't even feel hesitant or nervous about the whole thing. She visited Mami for those two nights, watching her heart beating in a slow pace. Technologies had advanced pretty quick and even a dead person could be revived by just a few machines, but Homura knew it would never work. All these things were pointless and the hospital shouldn't have even bother.

Deciding it was almost time to leave Mami's ward and never going to come back again, she could hear soft footsteps approaching Mami's ward. The door slid open and Homura could see a nurse walking in without having to glance up.

"Sorry but the visiting hours are long over."

Homura didn't bother looking up. She knew that voice was not for her. No one ever talked to her and she just knew that sentence couldn't have been meant for her so Homura continued looking down at Mami, making no move to do anything.

"Excuse me-"

She looked up out of curiosity and the nurse stopped speaking. It was that very same pink-haired nurse Homura had stumbled upon, she realized. The nurse blinked and she blinked as well. Her pink eyes were directly looking into her own, not staring right through, but on her and for a moment Homura felt that this person right in front of her was able to see her unlike every other people for the past century. She dismissed the thought in her head, scoffing inwardly and wondering why was she having that little hope when she knew it was impossible.

"Excuse me. The visiting hours are over and I'm sorry but you have to leave in order for the patient to rest." The nurse looked firmed and her gaze was still on her.

Homura slightly widened her eyes before she uncrossed her arms. Was this a dream? Was this girl really talking to her? Homura silently cleared her throat and force herself to speak, but for the next few seconds, her tongue was twisted and she couldn't even say a single thing. It's been since she even talked to anyone, heck, it's been ages since she even open her damn mouth to do anything with it.

_How is this possible? _

Finally regaining her composure for the next two seconds, Homura spoke, trying to not stutter in her own voice that she barely recognized it herself.

"You." Homura closed her mouth and took in a deep breath. "You can see me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I can see you." The nurse looked like she was staring at a weird artefact in a museum. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Do you know what is the time now?"

Not knowing what to reply, Homura just blurted out the time. "2:57 A.M"

The nurse blinked and looked down at her watch before looking up again.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Homura glanced down at Mami. Not just the nurse wanted the answer, even Homura wasn't even sure about it herself. What answer should she even pick? A body without a soul? A magical girl that could only kill demons in order to survive? A girl that looked like 16 but was actually around 400 years old? Not amused, Homura glanced away from Mami and looked up at the nurse again.

"Who are you?" Homura asked back.

There was a short pause and Homura for once thought that the nurse would probably never answer her, but she did.

"I'm Kaname Madoka, an intern as a nurse in this hospital."

"Madoka..."

That name continued echoing in Homura's head, a feeling of familiarity washed over her all of the sudden. It was like Homura was missing something from her life and now it's finally back, but Homura just couldn't pinpoint what exactly the reason why she was feeling like this.

"Kaname Madoka..." Homura repeated, feeling the name on her lips. Homura lowered her gaze and sighed inwardly, deciding that trying to dig up her memories would only be a waste of time for her. She pushed herself away from the wall and straightened her posture.

"Sorry for delaying the check up." Homura said as she made her way out, but before she could reach the door, Madoka called out again.

"Wait!"

Homura stopped like what she was told.

"Do you know the way out?"

She glanced back, noticing how the nurse seemed a little nervous and just nodded her head, not wishing to be a burden to the anxiety that this nurse was feeling right now. Homura grabbed onto the handle of the door and slid it open and stepped right outside the ward before closing it behind her. She wondered if there were any security cameras to capture that scene when the door opened and it would have probably freak out the person who was looking at it.

Homura had been avoiding crowded places so no one would have noticed her presence even though they couldn't see her and she had been doing it for so many years, hoping that she wouldn't frightened anyone even when she's already invisible already. However, this time her focus wasn't this matter but on her current situation she was facing.

She glanced back at the door and stared hard at it. There were so many questions going through Homura's head right now and there was this problem that Homura couldn't seem to understand. How did this _Madoka_ manage to see her? And why? Nothing even make sense right now and for the first time in forever, Homura felt confused.

Maybe this wouldn't be her last visit after all.

.

.

In her entire life that she could remember, there was not once Homura felt interested in something. And then all of the sudden, this _Madoka_ appeared in her life and everything just went down from there. After fighting all those demons, Homura would have just gone somewhere to relax herself. But ever since this happened, Homura appeared by Mami's bedside just on time every single night, waiting for Madoka's arrival and also to make sure Mami was just... there.

She told Madoka her name one night which she remembered, and Homura felt like a boulder was lifted from her chest because she felt that if no one was to ever ask for her name again, she might really forgot what her name was. She didn't exist, she wasn't even alive anymore, but someone after so many years acknowledged her and noticed her existence. And for once, Homura felt that she was indeed truly lonely after all the time even though she thought that she wasn't in the first place.

A week had passed and Homura was doing her hunting as usual, but things were slightly different now. She felt lighter nowadays and she fought demons at ease than usual. It was nice to feel this way since so long and Homura once wondered if she ever experienced this before, because sometimes, she just felt this feeling of Deja Vu and no matter what, she couldn't get rid of that feeling at all.

It was one normal night and Homura could already sense and even see a few demons trudging slowly towards her direction just a few yards away, but she could also sense another bunch of demons around a corner on her right.

However, something within her compelled Homura to hunt down the ones on that was around the corner specifically and she decided to go according to her sixth sense. That was why when she found Madoka weeping and crawling on the floor, she knew that this was the decision she would never regret in her life.

Snapped her fingers. Spun her wheel. Grabbed her arrows and bow and shoot.

Homura attacked those demons and killed all of them in no time, although she got a wound on her arm due to her carelessness, but she got worse before. Healing her injury swiftly, she turned to see Madoka hugging herself in the corner, so scared, so weak and fragile.

"W-W-What ar-are all these things?!" Madoka cried out. "W-What are you?!"

She knew this question would come sooner or later again, since she had originally avoided the question on the very first day they both met. She felt the need to tell her the truth, about all these time that Homura had gone through for the sake of living... for something that she didn't even know what anymore.

Calmly, Homura avoided her question again, for now. "You can see them." _Damn that Incubator._

After a long while, Homura silently watched Madoka whimpering and shivering and then she started crawling towards her, but there was still a tiny distance between them. After a hesitant pause, Madoka then grabbed hold onto the hem of Homura's dress.

"I'm sorry." Madoka muttered as her grip became tighter. "I need to ho-hold onto something. If you don't mind, can y-you give me a minute to calm myself down for a little longer?"

Homura didn't say anything, she had no rights to say anything at all either. One minute is short, and it'll never be enough for Madoka to calm herself down. And Homura wouldn't want some passer-by to come up to Madoka abruptly to disrupt the peace she needed so badly right now. She then quietly snapped her fingers and the whole world froze.

Madoka was still crying, her head lowered, her grip still as tight as ever. One second passed, and then the next again, but Madoka seemed to be in her very own world even when she was in the frozen time as Homura.

After fifteen minutes passed, everything around them started moving again, the lights flickered, the trees rustling silently along with the small breeze. Homura stared down and closed her softened eyes before opening them again, now her face was masked with a solemn expression, her usual poker face.

"Your one minute is up." Homura spoke and bent forward, her fingers encircled around Madoka's thin arm and lifted her up. Homura couldn't feel Madoka's warmth at all, it was barely a touch. She was never been able to feel anything for a very long time, and this was the first time Homura wished she could at least feel the Madoka's skin even for the briefest moment; To feel and to know that Madoka was the realest thing in the world that could see and talk to her in the whole world.

Homura immediately brushed away the thought as she focused back on their situation again. The grip around her arm loosened as she began leaning closer and closer towards Madoka and she stopped at the small distance away. Madoka's eyes showed signs of fear but Homura didn't care for once. She wanted the truest reply from Madoka and not a forced reply because she was just too kind to hurt anyone. That was why Homura ignite that tiny fear with Madoka before she spoke her question that she had been dying to ask.

"Do you trust me?"

Madoka blinked, seeming like she wanted to say something but she stopped. She moved away and Homura let her be, although something in her chest cringed for some reason.

"H-How am I suppose to trust you wh-when I don't even know what is happening?!" Madoka stuttered.

Homura wasn't surprised, not at all after what Madoka had witnessed all these while. But this showed that at least Madoka spoke the truth instead of a white lie, although maybe Madoka just didn't have the energy to even say nice things anymore. Homura lowered her gaze. She always wanted to say the truth, but something within her told her it was tiring and a pointless effort to do so. It was as if Homura had went through all these trust issues so many times to serve her a lesson and her body was reacting on its own.

But she wanted to let Madoka know that this world wasn't some cake and party like what she wished for; an innocent and peaceful world where everyone helps each other and love embraces everyone.

No.

Homura felt the need to let Madoka know about the harsh truth of this world, about all these demons and despair roaming the world, but she never wanted to put Madoka in any danger at all. It was unnecessary.

Homura touched her shield and it was gone in an instant. Taking in a deep breath, Homura straightened her posture.

"I'll bring you home." Homura said.

.

.

_"Then are you afraid of me?"_

_"..."_

_"Am I the reason why you couldn't sleep?"_

_"No."_

.

.

Homura stared down at the building, watching all these businessmen with ties and ladies with high heels rushing for their work. It was early in the morning and Homura squinted at the harsh sunlight. She couldn't feel the heat of the sun, neither could she pespire, but that sunlight that shone right into her eyes sort of made her slightly irritated.

Demons were less frequent, or almost never appeared in the day. Homura always took this chance to give herself a break, not like she needed rest with her perfect body that requires no food or water but just some grief cubes to replenish the vibrant colour on her soul gem.

_"I guess so. I didn't sleep for the past two days"_

Homura leaned against the railing and stared forward. Sleep is essential to human, if she remembered correctly. She didn't really need to sleep so she had almost forgotten the feeling of having to suffer from insomnia. But Madoka looked really tired and it kind of pained Homura to see Madoka in such a state, even if the main reason wasn't really because of her.

_It's morning already and Madoka should be at home. _Homura then leaped down from the building and softly landed on the ground just like a feather. She whisked past through the crowd, trying to avoid from touching anyone one of them and finally she used a route which was less crowded and after a brisk walk, she reached Madoka's doorstep in less than a fifteen minutes.

She was about to press the doorbell when Homura stopped and lowered her arms. Was she even doing the right thing? If Madoka were to see her, it could have triggered that memory when she was nearly attacked by those demons and she might even find it harder to sleep. But what the hell was she even doing here in the first place? To help Madoka sleep? What a joke.

Homura sighed. She couldn't believe it herself. For the whole time, she was so focused on arriving to Madoka's house that she didn't even know the reason for it.

It was the faintest sound, but Homura could hear the echo of cabinets door shutting loudly before the next cabinet door squeakily opened. Madoka definitely couldn't fall asleep, but she had no idea what she was suppose to do. Gathering her courage, Homura pressed the doorbell, deciding to stick to the plan of wanting to help Madoka to sleep. At least she could try to help just a little, this could make her a little less guilty for everything that had happened to Madoka.

The door opened right after the second doorbell and Madoka was standing there, eyes wide as she gasped her name.

"H-Homura?"

.

.

_"Isn't it scary and lonely to be all by yourself in this world with no one you can depend on? You can see everyone, but no one can see you."_

_"...Go to sleep."_

_"I'm glad... I'm glad that I can see you..."_

.

.

Homura didn't feel cold, not even when the rain water soaked her body and nearly passing right through her. She couldn't feel anything, and Mother Nature just loved to remind her this fact every single time. She had forsaken the demon that she wanted to fight with after her interaction with the Incubator, She wasn't in the mood for it and she didn't feel like it all of the sudden.

As she dragged herself back to Madoka's house, she noticed a figure in front of her getting closer and closer towards her, but Homura never once looked up. She never bothered to because it was unnecessary, but as the shouts became clearer under the thundering rain, Homura glanced up to see the tiny pink haired girl with a small umbrella running forward, repeatedly yelling for her name.

"Homura-chan!"

Homura turned wide-eye as she watched Madoka rushed to her side as she bent forward slightly to catch her breath before looking up again. Homura just continued staring at her before the curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Why are you here even after you woke up? It's raining so heavily and furthermore it's late at night, it's dangerous. What if those..." Homura's words trailed off and she knew Madoka understood what she meant.

"I thought you are gone... forever." Madoka panted as she raised the umbrella and tilted it over to Homura, some of the rain got onto Madoka instead but she smiled. Her eyes were a lot more brighter now and her smile were definitely one of the best that Homura had seen. "And I know that you wouldn't have an umbrella if you're outside and if that's the case, you'll catch a cold."

Homura scoffed, not sure if Madoka was forgetting about her true identity. "You're the one that will really catch the col-."

"Just let me do this for you, Homura-chan." Madoka interrupted as she firmly stood in place while Homura blinked.

The rain was starting to become heavier and heavier and Homura frowned as she lightly tugged onto the umbrella and covered Madoka before stepping in closer, both of them fitting perfectly under the umbrella.

"Don't forget this." Madoka's slightly looked up and their gaze met.

Homura raised an eyebrow. She had nothing to forget because everything had been forgotten, but before she could even speak a word, Madoka beat her to it.

"This will be our memory together, and don't ever forget it, alright?"

"I don't quite understand y-"

"Promise me Homura-chan." Madoka put out a pinky and Homura just stared at it for a long while before she took her hand and put Homura's pinky around hers, securing the promise. Madoka beamed again before she continued.

"Now, you don't have to recall anything anymore because, the present is what matters right?"

.

.

* * *

AN: SHIT THIS LUH I HATE IT.

CASHBANKY IS BETA-ING "SAFE" NOW SO AFTER SHE BETA I MIGHT UPDATE THE VERY LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE ITS BEEN BUGGING ME YEAH I DOUBT NO ONE UNDERSTAND WHAT I TOKING BUT YAWN OKAY SORRY GOODBYE.

Teaser for next chapter:

madoka's boobs bounced and homura smiled and rocked the party as kyoko come to my nigga town.


End file.
